


Hot Springs

by phoenixquest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Springs, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breton Dragonborn, Ivy, is frustrated after going on a fruitless mission. Her traveling companion, Marcurio, suggests a stop by the hot springs along the road to clean up and relax a little after the stresses of their journey. Ivy happily accepts…and things get rather heated.</p><p>Silly little one-shot from a story arc I've got going with Ivy (short for Ivette). Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Skyrim and all in-game content is property of Bethesda, not me. I'm just playing in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Springs

“This is excellent,” Ivy said, sitting down to pull off her boots and bracers. She’d stopped by a hot spring with her traveling companion, Marcurio, to relax a bit after some time on the road.

“Er…I’ll stand watch, then, shall I?” Marcurio said, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. He’d seen her undressed before – they’d slept together, even – but he still wanted to be a gentleman about it.

“Huh-uh,” Ivy grinned up at him. “You better get undressed, too, mister.”

“You think it’s safe?” Marcurio asked skeptically, not entirely sure why he was bothering to protest.

“You, my dear, are an accomplished mage,” Ivy smiled. “And I know a few spells of my own. I think it unlikely we’ll be attacked by anything we can’t handle without a sword or a bow.”

“I was thinking the armor and robes provided a bit more protection,” Marcurio muttered as Ivy stood up to pull her trousers off, lifting her tunic above her head as well.

“Are you really going to stand there and argue with me?” Ivy laughed, coming over to him in nothing but her undergarments. She slipped a hand beneath his robes, tugging at them as she grinned wickedly up at him.

“I’m supposed to keep you safe,” he managed to protest, albeit quite weakly.

“Actually, I believe you’re supposed to keep me happy,” Ivy teased. “So you better get these robes off.” Marcurio finally relented with a chuckle.

“You’re doing a fine job of that yourself,” he informed her, and it was true; she’d pulled them open already, unfastening them swiftly. “Eager, are you?”

“Yes, I am,” Ivy nodded. “Perhaps I ought to make you wear some of that fur armor those bandits go around in. You’re far too covered up in this,” she teased as his robes hung loose, revealing his undergarments as well. She pressed her hands into his chest, leaning into him as she gazed up at him.

“You’re terrible,” Marcurio laughed, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. She let out a happy little sigh. Marcurio relieved himself of the rest of his robes, tugging off Ivy’s breast band as well before they pulled apart. She grinned at him as she finished stripping down, stepping into the water. He quickly joined her, both of them wading in until the water was up to Ivy’s shoulders.

“By the gods,” Ivy moaned, closing her eyes and reveling in the feel of the hot water over her. “This is divine. You’re a genius, Marc.”

“Indeed I am,” he agreed, staring at her. This had been one of his more brilliant ideas. He sighed in relaxation himself; aside from being near a very naked and willing Ivy, the hot water felt wonderful. Ivy made her way over to him, putting her arms around him under the water.

“Definitely going to have to consider the furs,” she grinned, bringing a hand around to trail along his chest.

“I’m not wearing that garbage and you know it,” Marcurio said, putting his arms around her and drawing her even closer to him. “You think I ought to walk around half naked all the time?”

“Well, not all the time,” she admitted. “It’s not terribly protective for a fight. But…some of the time…”

“Forget it, Ivy,” Marcurio laughed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “You’re out of your mind. I’m perfectly content in my robes, thank you very much.”

“Oh, fine,” Ivy pouted, and he kissed her. “You know,” she added more seriously, “have you ever actually thought about wearing real armor, though? I know your robes are enchanted, but being out on the road like this…it’s not like anything we’re doing is safe.”

“I considered it,” Marcurio admitted. “I just don’t like armor. It feels too heavy and bulky. Part of my entire fighting strategy requires being able to move quickly and efficiently.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Ivy nodded. “Still. I feel anxious for you sometimes.”

“Is that right,” Marcurio smiled, stroking his hand through her blonde hair, wet at the ends.

“Of course,” Ivy said, looking up at him. “I care about you, Marc, you know that.”

“I do,” Marcurio nodded, pulling her to him for a hug. “And I appreciate it. I think you’re the first one that ever bothered to consider the idea, actually.”

“You make it sound like all your other traveling companions were terrible people,” Ivy laughed.

“Well, not terrible people,” Marcurio said. “But I’ve certainly never come across one as kind as you.”

“If you say so,” Ivy smiled. She ran her hand up his back, coming around his face to stroke his hair, her hand landing on his ponytail. “You know, I love your hair like this.”

“That right?” Marcurio grinned, pleased. She nodded.

“It’s sexy,” she grinned back. “But this…is sexier,” she added, pulling the leather tie out of his hair and letting it fall free. “Mmm,” she sighed happily, looking at him now with his hair spilling around his shoulders.

“You’re crazy,” he murmured, staring at her face; he loved how it made him feel that she looked at him that way, so clearly loving what she saw.

“Probably,” she nodded. “But it still looks good.” She tossed the leather tie over with their belongings, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to her for another kiss. This one was deeper, Ivy pushing her tongue between his lips and making him groan. He squeezed her more tightly against him as her hands clenched in his hair, and she could feel he was quite as desperate for her as she felt for him. “Marc,” she murmured, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. Desire outshone all else.

“You sure?” he whispered, praying her answer wouldn’t be no. He didn’t want to push her, however, whatever they’d done before.

“Very,” she groaned softly, pressing into him.

“Gods,” he bit out. Well, if she was all that eager… He brought his hands down her back, cupping her bottom and pulling her up so he was holding her. The water made it very easy to hold onto her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck as her legs went around him. He maneuvered slightly so he was at her entrance and slid into her, making them both groan loudly.

“Yes,” Ivy breathed, closing her eyes. “Gods, Marc…yes…” he pulled back out of her, thrusting in again gently. With the hot water surrounding him, it was nearly like all of him was subject to her warmth, and it was intoxicating. With the aid of the water, he raised her up, thrusting back into her as he pulled her back down, entering her quite deeply. She cried out in pleasure, her head falling to his shoulder as she kissed it. He began thrusting harder, grateful that the water let him keep his balance. Ivy began to nibble on his shoulder, biting harder when he would thrust hard, her fingers still tangled in his hair. It was pulling, to be sure, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care very much.

“Ivy,” he breathed, realizing something. “I can’t…I can’t let go of you to…” He couldn’t reach to stroke her, and it frustrated him.

“It’s okay,” Ivy breathed, pulling back just enough to kiss him hard. “I don’t care. Marc…please…”

“As you command,” Marcurio said roughly. He didn’t feel it was quite fair; neither of them had the balance necessary to be able to bring her release. He vowed he would simply make it up to her later. She managed to pull herself even more tightly to him as he thrust into her, kissing him furiously. He could feel the whimpers in her throat on his lips, and the sensation drove him mad. Ivy tried to match his thrusts, but all she managed to do was throw them both completely off balance; the next thing they both knew, they were splashing around in the water, completely separated and trying to right themselves. Marcurio grasped Ivy’s arm, steadying her, and she burst into laughter.

“Oh, that was priceless,” she giggled, her face quite red. “Dear gods. We’re ridiculous.”

“I believe that was entirely your fault, little Breton,” Marcurio said, though he couldn’t help grinning as well. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had such a ridiculous thing happen while making love to a woman.

“Was not,” Ivy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“You keep doing that, I’ll have to find another use for that tongue,” Marcurio threatened, releasing her arm now that he was sure she wasn’t going to fall back into the water.

“Is that right,” Ivy said, eyes sparkling.

“Come here, you,” Marcurio said, shaking his head and pulling on her hand.

“What are you doing?” Ivy laughed as she stumbled along behind him. He pushed her to the ground, lying himself on top of her.

“Finishing what I started,” Marcurio said. “You think knocking me sideways into the water is going to make me quit?” Ivy grinned at that.

“Gods, I hope not,” she said roughly as he towered over her on the soft patch of grass he’d found. “Please, Marc – please finish what you started.” Without waiting another moment, Marcurio thrust himself back inside of her, groaning as he reclaimed what he’d lost. She groaned in pleasure.

“Better?” he whispered. After the hot water, the air was cool on his skin, but he didn’t much care; he was inside her, and she felt good.

“Mmm, gods, yes,” Ivy said, moving to thrust up into him, matching his pace. “Perfect, Marc…”

“Good,” Marcurio said roughly, adjusting so he was propped up on one hand, the other coming to her center to stroke her. Trying in the water had been fun, but this was proving to be much better. She gasped as his fingers found her bud, rubbing her gently as she bucked up into him, no longer so controlled. It was clear she’d missed him, too, because it wasn’t long until she was writhing uncontrollably under him as he thrust into her, unable to move any other way.

“Marc, gods please, yes, Marc!” she cried out; Marcurio vaguely wondered if there was anyone close enough to hear, ultimately deciding he didn’t care much. He finally felt her clenching around him and crushed his lips to hers in a violent kiss, swallowing her screams himself. It didn’t take very long of feeling her tight, wet heat clenching around his length before he couldn’t stop himself, and he spilled into her with a groan of her name.  
The two lay in a slick, wet heap for several moments, gasping for air and both quite sated.

“Well, I can honestly say that was a new experience,” Marcurio chuckled breathlessly as he moved off of her, pulling her to him in an embrace.

“Falling into the water and nearly drowning in the middle of sex?” Ivy laughed, pressing her lips to his chest.

“Well, that too,” Marcurio grinned. “But I meant more…this. Middle of the wilderness. No proper bed in sight.”

“And it was all the more fun for it, wasn’t it?” Ivy grinned back. He smiled in agreement.

“Bit ridiculous, though,” he admitted. “You’d think we were animals or something.”

“But I am,” Ivy said, eyes sparkling as she turned to look up at him. “Dragon, remember?” Marcurio laughed aloud.

“Very true,” he nodded. He wondered if that might have something to do with her being so eager all the time. “Well, in any case, little dragon, I don’t believe we did a very good job at the whole ‘cleaning up’ bit.”

“Not in the slightest,” Ivy agreed, propping herself on his chest and running her fingers through his loose hair. “Can’t say that I mind.”

“Nor I,” Marcurio agreed, stroking her hair as well. He loved the way she looked there, lying atop him, a content smile on her face as her wet hair hung around her. The adoring look in her eyes made his heart soar.

“I’m a little cold now, though,” Ivy admitted with a laugh. “I kind of want to get back in.”

“Agreed,” Marcurio said, leaning up to kiss her once more as they both got to their feet. They made their way back into the spring, sighing as the warm water caressed their air-cooled skin. Ivy found a rock that served as a bench along the edge, leaving only her shoulders and head sitting out of the water; Marcurio found a spot next to her, though more of him was stuck out.

“I do like you with your hair down that way,” Ivy smiled at him, taking his hand under the water as she leaned into him.

“Do you?” Marcurio asked, amused. He rarely had it out of the leather tie he kept around it; it kept it out of his face and was much easier to manage.

“I’ve never seen you that way before,” she reminded him. The first night they’d slept together, some had fallen out of the tie, but even that wasn’t the same. “It’s…personal.”

“I see,” Marcurio said, understanding what she meant. “Well, I’m glad you enjoy it,” he told her. “If it’s that easy to make you happy…” Ivy laughed.

“You always make me happy, Marc,” she smiled at him. “Even when you’re being snarky and sarcastic.”

“I’m never snarky and sarcastic!” Marcurio protested, and Ivy laughed as she splashed water at him. He got a mischievous look on his face. “Oh, is that how you want to play? Alright, then.” With that, he shoved her off her little stone perch and into the deeper water, not giving her time to react. She came up spluttering, wiping hair and water out of her eyes as he laughed at her.

“You made a big mistake there, friend,” Ivy grinned warningly. Marcurio just laughed harder as Ivy approached him. Suddenly, however, she grabbed his ankle, yanking him forward so he fell into the water as well. She didn’t expect him to wrap his arms around her, bringing her down with him. 

They fought under the water for a moment before both burst into the air, gasping and choking out laughter. He splashed her once more as he pushed his hair back from his face.

“Alright, alright,” Ivy choked out, trying to stop laughing. “Truce!”

“Alright, truce,” Marcurio grinned, shaking her proffered hand. He yanked it, acting like he was going to push her under again, but while she protested, he caught her in his arms at the last minute, pulling her to him for a kiss.

“Cheat,” she giggled when they pulled apart.

“Maybe,” Marcurio smirked.  He sighed as he still held onto her; this was fun. He hadn’t had such a good time in a while. “Ivy?” he ventured after a few moments of silence.

“Hmm?” she said happily, looking up at him with her eyes dancing.

“I really like you,” he grinned down at her, and she laughed lightly.

“I really like you, too,” she agreed, kissing the bit of hair on his chin. “I really like this. Thanks for this, Marc.”

“Anytime, little dragon,” Marcurio said kindly.


End file.
